fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kumori
Fire |creator = Dragonzzilla }} The Kumori (pronounced kyoo-mohr-aye) is a newly-recognized species of Fanged Beast. Resembling a bat, this monster stands unprecedented as being the first mammalian monster capable of true flight. Physiology The Kumori resembles a massive bat in many regards, but possesses a number of differences. The fur running from its head down its back is thicker than elsewhere on the body. The fur near the head and neck is even thicker in males, and gives the impression of a high collar. Guild scholars believe this thicker fur is used attract females, as its length denotes health. When analyzing its environment, the Kumori will unfurl its impressive ears like a flower for better coverage. The creature's short tail, while it can't be used as a weapon like a wyvern's tail, is connected to its wing membranes and helps generate thrust for takeoff. Unlike most bats, the Kumori is fairly competent at moving about on the ground. By folding its wings and bringing its fingers together, the Kumori can walk, jump or even run in a form similar to a pseudowyvern (e.g. Tigrex, Nargacuga, etc.) or more accurately a Seregios. The beast can even grasp things after a fashion, but lacks dexterity. Abilities * Advancing Bite: The Kumori lunges forward with a bite, then does so again. * Backwards Launch: The Kumori leaps backward and flaps its wings, becoming airborne. * Climbing: Kumori are proficient climbers, using their developed fingers to cling onto sheer surfaces. The monster will sometimes even use a wall or ceiling to launch itself at an enemy, or escape a threat if it's grounded. * Dive Bomb: The airborne Kumori rises into the air, then dives towards a target. * Echo Blast: Can only be done if the Kumori is blinded. Instead of loosing a normal roar, the Kumori fires a concentrated sound blast towards a perceived noise. If it strikes, the target will become revealed to the Kumori. If enraged, the Kumori will devote its efforts to destroying that single target. * Forelimb Smash: The Kumori attempts to crush an enemy beneath one of its forelimbs. * Hindleg Dive: The airborne Kumori leads with its hind-legs, attempting to claw at the target. Special * Echolocation: Because their eyes are adapted to the dark, Kumori take longer than most monsters to recover from Flash Bombs. If blinded however, a Kumori will resort to its echolocation, changing its fighting style. The flash will send a Kumori reeling, briefly leaving it open to attack, but the monster will quickly become still and begin listening to its environment. During this time, the Kumori will attack any sudden noises, but if it detects nothing immediately, it will "roar", acquiring a layout of its surroundings through echolocation. The Kumori will then resume its attack until its vision returns, its accuracy in the meanwhile no worse for the wear. The blinded Kumori must occasionally reassess its environment, especially as it moves, repeating the listening process. If a Sonic Bomb goes off while the Kumori is listening, it will stun the monster; however, if the Kumori is enraged, it will go on a senseless rampage, trampling and attacking anything and nothing. Ecology ; Lore The Kumori was only recently recognized by the Guild, but its existence had long been speculated. Claims of flying monsters seen only at night, whose wings resembled that of a wyvern's but weren't wyverns at all, had long been made in wild parts of the world―but without solid evidence, the claims were dismissed as misidentified flying wyvern sightings. Guild investigators called to inspect unidentified tracks on a remote farm-hold confirmed the monster's existence after searching the nearby forest. The monster was later determined, after further sightings of the species, to be a starving individual that raided the farm's fruit orchard out of desperation. ; Habitat Range Kumori can live almost anywhere but the most extreme environments. They are commonly found in forests and jungles, but some have been seen in deserts. Wherever they are found, they seek out caverns or similar enclosed space to roost and sleep in during the day. Interestingly, Kumori do not compete for lairs and will actually tolerate sharing the same sleeping space provided there is enough room. ; Ecological Niche While large enough to fend off attacks from smaller monsters, Kumori are vulnerable to Flying Wyverns, especially to Astalos, since they are better built for combat. ; Biological Adaptations The Kumori primarily subsists on insects and smaller Neopterons, but in the brief time since its recognition by the Guild, the monster has also been reported eating nectar and fruit in some regions. A few reports even describe them attacking and feeding upon small monsters, but these reports are few and far between. Kumori locate insects through echolocation, and their large but sophisticated ears help them pick up all but the faintest changes in the environment. Thus, it is a difficult monster to sneak up on. When a Kumori "roars", it's actually acquiring a comprehensive view of its surroundings through echolocation. A supposedly "blinded" Kumori can strike with unerring accuracy. ; Behavior Kumori are nocturnal, becoming active at twilight. They hang from the ceiling while they sleep, which puts them out of reach of most ground predators and Hunters. Ranged weapons and bouncing bombs will rouse a sleeping Kumori, but a Sonic Bomb will wrench it from sleep and knock it loose from its roost, sending it sprawling onto the ground. Carves Low Rank = |-| High Rank= |-| G-Rank= Equipment Kumori armor has low fire resistance, good cold resistance, and average defense (which is lowered by Defense Down). Armor Skills Low Rank= |-| High Rank= Notes * Kumori is derived from the Japanese word for bat, コウモリ or "Koumori". * Kumori react specially toward Flash Bombs. They remain blind longer than other monsters, but change their fighting style to compensate. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Dragonzzilla